


Wasn't expecting that

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCClara)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pegging, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akiteru's drunk self control really isn't the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasn't expecting that

There were three things Akiteru knew about his sex life:

1- It had been nonexistent for the past eight months - not that this was an actual complaint, more a fact, sex was nice but only when he felt like it.

2- He really liked being fucked, which wasn't the sort of thing he announced to people. Not because he wasn’t proud of it, but because people tended to be assholes. 

3- He had a thing for beautiful women who could kick his ass, and for men who could bench press his weight. 

And he also knew that he was probably an asshole. 

Ever since he had entered college, he'd somewhat managed to fuck up really hard on his crushing choice. He had seen a really amazing girl on his classes, so cool with her short blond hair and leather jacket and amazing smile. He had crushed almost immediately. He'd gone to talk to her, decided to ask her out, when she introduced her girlfriend - who looked just as amazing, with long silvery hair and cute clothes, almost as tall as him and with two different eyecolors. Akiteru just _had_ to be a complete idiot and fall in crush with both of them. It was great to have someone else who wasn’t straight in college, and he felt really bad to be crushing on a lesbian couple. It wasn’t right. It was actually the most asshole thing he could consider doing. So he buried his crush as deep as it would go, focusing instead in their friendship. 

They were so nice to him, trying to get him dates and stuff - they actually got him a fuck buddy in the volleyball team, a rather build guy, 10/10 would recommend - but they also flirted with him, or he thought it could be flirting. It was really weird, and made him a bit too excited whenever it happened. 

Now he was in their apartment, getting drunk on wine and eating takeout food while watching some shitty movie. Alisa and Saeko were sitting on the sofa together and cuddling, Akiteru on the floor, his back resting by their legs. They passed the bottle around, and he became increasingly less coherent along with the plot. There was a point in the film with a terrible sex scene, and Akiteru didn’t know why he'd had any hope of a non shitty sex scene on a film. It was a shitty gay sex scene at least. 

“I hate this shit so much.” Saeko complained in an almost drunken slur. “No way you can use spit as a lube to fuck a guy. That’s complete bullshit.”

Akiteru let his head fall back, looking at them. Alisa was laughing, face on her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

“You say that from experience, I suppose?”

“I actually had a guy try to pull that on me once, and I was like, dear if you want to be in incredible pain go ahead but not with me.”

“What about you, Akiteru? Have you ever tried to get around good, old fashioned lube?” She with an almost childish excitement about such thing, it was sort of a weird match but it did match, so there is that. 

His smile was probably affected by the alcohol, his cheeks blushing. He shouldn’t want to be smooth, but it was a bit stronger than him. 

“I like rough sex, but I never part with my lube.” 

They smiled at him and Saeko poked his shoulder with her foot. 

“You like it rough? You never told us that.”

“You never asked.” He took another large gulp of wine and handed it back to his friends. Saeko took a big gulp herself. 

There was a moment he could swear they were watching him with interest, so he asked before he could stop himself, and felt bad as soon as the words left his mouth. 

“Are you two bi? I don’t think I ever asked.” 

“Why do you ask now?” Alisa shot back, smiling in a way that made some part of him smile back.

“Just curious, I’m just thinking I was under an impression that might be wrong.” He was incredibly eloquent for someone who couldn’t hold his liquor if he was paid to do it.

“We _are_ bi, like you, cutiepie.” Saeko teased.

Well, that didn’t really put an end to his doubts anyway. Just because they were bi didn’t mean they actually wanted a threesome with him, he was not that self centered. He was distracted from this line of thought by Alisa running her fingers through his hair.

“So, how rough do you like it?” He should take that as teasing, he really shouldn't get his hopes up, but he wasn't that strong. 

“Well, the kind of rough you don’t let people know about. A pressed into the mattress, taking orders with two cocks up my ass kinda deal.”

He could swear they licked their lips looking at him, and was enough of a little shit to keep going.

“I haven’t had a chance to enjoy that in such a long time, though. I do like vanilla, but I just miss other moods sometimes.”

“We could help you with that tomorrow morning, if you want.” Saeko had somehow leaned closer, and was now looking like she wanted to fuck him right there, right then. 

His blush deepened considerably, and he nodded, mouth gaping a bit. He was so fucked. He could feel himself getting hard and all he could think of was that his sober self had to forgive his drunken self. Perhaps even thank him.

The rest of the night was a bit tense, and perhaps he was shivering with anticipation. Eventually, though, he ended up passing out on their couch.

In the morning Akiteru was pretty sure he was having the worst hangover in his life, and that counting that time he got so drunk he ended up jumping in his College’s pool. He woke up on a familiar couch, probably because of the light coming from the window and directly onto his sore eyes, and sat up to see movement in the kitchen. Maker, last night was such a blur on his mind, and he felt like he'd forgotten something important.

Eventually the girls came to the living room, and Alisa handed him a cup of tea. 

“I bet you have a terrible hangover.”

“Ugh, yeah. Thanks.”

They both sat on the couch near him, staring at him, and Akiteru drank the tea, trying to wake up for real and discover the meaning of that. For some reason he felt himself blushing.

“So, what _do_ you remember about last night?” Alisa asked him with a sweet smile.

“Not a lot.” 

“You remember telling us about how much you like rough sex?”

He felt his cheeks burning. Now that they mentioned it, he recalled that whole conversation only too well. He really wanted to die after remembering how he had basically offered himself to get fucked by them. Part of Akiteru fiercely regretted it, but the rest of him could feel himself getting hot because they hadn’t said no. They had actually seemed quite excited about it, or maybe it had just been the wine talking.

“I do...”

The hangover was still there, but gods he'd totally forget it if it meant getting them to be kinky with him. Saeko smiled brightly and jumped on Alisa’s back.

“I told you he would remember.” She turned to him then. “So, you up for some morning sex?”

He nodded and bit his lower lip with a soft smile. He was already getting hard, and maker he just wanted to kiss them, wanted to be theirs so they could play. Alisa held his chin with a smirk, she looked so feline right now, it was ridiculously hot.

“Before we get started though, you need to take a bath and we need to prepare everything.”

He did as she ordered, sporting a hard-on all the way to to the bathroom. He was startled to feel a smack on his butt as he passed, and turned to see Saeko wiggling her eyebrows at him. 

He bathed as fast as he possibly could while getting actually clean and taking some moments to just relax. Now with the haze of alcohol washed off, he rested his forehead against the wall of the shower, trying to get a grip of himself. He hadn’t realized how much he wanted this until now, an actual sexual fantasy of his coming to life. Akiteru was completely aware he would come too fast, he was almost coming just thinking of their bodies, of eating them out and being ordered around. A low moan came out of his mouth and he used all his willpower not to cum right them. He actually turned on the cold water and sprayed on his dick just to hold on for a while. 

Eventually he left the shower and dried himself, not even bothering to get dressed. He went straight to their room, and was surprised to find Alisa looking through a variety of different of dildos laying on the bed. Some more realistic, some in vibrant colors, and of all different sizes. Alisa had a harness on her, one that looked like fancy red lingerie with laces and stuff. Saeko was not in sight at first, but suddenly there were arms around his waist and he felt breasts pressing on his back. She was so much smaller than him, and he felt this urge to just bow down. 

“Excited?” Her voice denounced that she was. He could feel her grin against his skin, and her fingers tapped all the way up to his torso and pinched his nipples, the pressure almost painful and all the better for it. He moaned a bit, and nodded.

Akiteru had closed his eyes, so it was a surprise when Alisa appeared in front of him, her hands sliding over his skin, nails lightly scratching around his waist and over his ass. He shivered and gasped a bit more. Her long fingers grabbed his ass like she was getting a feel for it, her lips on his neck sucking a bit all the while. Saeko continued pressing his nipples and mouthing at his spine. He moaned a bit more, and moved his hand to touch Alisa, but she moved hers first and grabbed his wrist before whispering.

“I don’t think either of us asked you to move, boy.”

The intonation in which she spoke made his knees almost give in. His dick was hard and getting harder by the second, the sheer presence of Alisa almost too much. She stepped back and tapped softly on her girlfriend’s hands to get her attention. Saeko moved back as well then, leaving him standing there, and walked over to her girlfriend with a smile. She put her arms around Alisa’s waist and they both stared at him with interest. 

“So where do we start? Do we give him what he wants, or do we get what we want first?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure we wanna see him getting fucked as much as we want to sit on his face.” 

They both smiled at each other and nodded. 

“Both. Both is good.”

He bit his lip to keep from responding, because obviously both were great. They were still talking and Alisa was putting on a big (though not too much) dildo, red and weirdly shaped, but something he was definitely up for. The rest of the toys she put in a box between towels, then pushed it to the side. Saeko grabbed his wrists and pulled him to the bed, kissing the breath out of his lungs. He kissed her back, letting her crawl on top of him and settle his hands on her hips. Her skin was so soft and so amazing, he really couldn't help but rub at it with his thumbs. 

Eventually she parted the kiss and moved up, sitting on his abs right as he felt Alisa’s hands on his thighs, sliding to his ass. He bent his knees and planted his feet on the mattress to give her netter access, his eyes all the while appreciating Saeko’s beautiful body. Her breasts were magnificent, her whole body muscular and firm but also soft to the touch. She licked her lips and ran her fingers through his hair, never taking her eyes off him. Akiteru was so enthralled by her movements, by the way the tip of her finger lightly traced a path from his neck to his shoulder, that he ended up surprised when a very lubed finger found its way inside him. He had been doing this often enough that the prodding and pumping wasn’t that uncomfortable or anything, it just was. 

Saeko continued touching him, but he was now concentrating in Alisa fingering him open. It didn't take long for her to brush against his prostate, and he closed his eyes with a shudder. 

“You’re such a pretty boy.” Saeko crooned, still petting his hair.

His lips parted as she kissed his neck, biting and leaving hickeys, and he moaned loudly at the double stimulation. Alisa soon enough put a second finger inside him, scissoring him open and making him gasp. He could hear the sounds of the finger moving and it only made him more and more horny. Saeko then chose that moment to sit further up. 

“Now eat me good, pretty boy.” 

He whined as she literally sat on his face. Akiteru hadn’t actually eaten a pussy in a long time, but he let the excitement fuel him as he put his tongue and lips to work, focusing on getting to her clit and giving it the attention it deserved. Her moans were very sweet and hot, an indication of his good work, but he couldn't really concentrate on it as Alisa prepped him faster and harder. He almost tried to move away from it, because it was just so much.

A third finger entered him just as his tongue entered Saeko. His moan was muffled by her as his hands grabbed her tights, pressing her impossibly closer. If he was getting fucked into coming too fast, he wanted to at least make her cum before. She pulled away before he could achieve that, though.

“Please...” He begged, he didn't quite now for what, and somewhere in his dizzy mind saw Saeko grinning before moving a bit farther away. 

He was gonna try to pull he back, but Alisa’s fingers moved out of him and he whined. Before he could complain more, though, she grabbed his thighs and pulled him down to her before fucking into him with her dildo, slowly but not as much so as she could. It was a hard but steady, and Akiteru groaned and clutched at the sheets, licking his lips. The feeling of being full was so satisfying, his legs were weakened and all he could do was take it as Alisa pounded into him. He rolled his eyes in pleasure, so focused on being full and on the pressure it had on his prostrate that he actually shouted when the thing suddenly started vibrating.

“Fuck!” 

And just like that he came, cum splattering all over his own chest. Alisa didn’t stop tough, she rode him through his orgasm and he would be embarrassed about coming as soon as she entered him if he hadn’t been dutifully controlling his boner since before his shower. After a while she moved away and he was left laying on the bed, still out of breath. He could hear them moaning now, and without taking his eyes from the ceiling he could only assume they were busy with each other, having probably completely forgotten about him. 

This was not how he had expected his morning to go. He was very pleased though, definitely top ten of the best sex experienced he had ever had. 

Soon enough, he felt them laying next to him. 

“That was intense.” He whispered. 

Saeko stared at him, propped on her elbow. 

“Was it _satisfying_ , Akiteru?” 

He nodded with a smile before looking down at his chest, at which he grimaced. He tried to clean himself some, but his hands really didn’t help that much.

“Very. I wish I could have lasted more, though.” 

“There are always other times.” Alisa’s voice was so sweet and so sexy, he couldn't help but chuckle.

”Yeah, there are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about pegging and kinky Akiteru (though he wasn't that kinky) and all bi big siblings.
> 
> That's it, we'll probably write more about this.
> 
> Kissus.


End file.
